Goodbye
by Chechire
Summary: Bad title. Misunderstandings and probably not the best character representation. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

**HAVE FUN READING!**

 **Lucy POV**

Everything's been great back at the guild since Lisanna has come back from Edolas. Natsu, along with Elfman and Mira, have been the happiest out of all of us. We partied for days! And the usual Grey stripping and Juvia swooning over him. I walked into the guild this morning carefully maneuvering over my sleeping guildmates, right over to the bar to get my usual from Mira.

"The usual shake this morning, Lucy?" Mira asked with her bright smile.

"Yes, please. How does it feel to have your sister back?"  
"Amazing! I'm so happy that she's come back!" Giggling at her joyous aura, I walk over to the mission board. I figured I'd get some spending money on a solo mission, since my rent's been payed for this month.

"What to take, what to take…" I murmur.

"Let's go on this one!" Lisanna beamed at me. Holding a job request for a café in Marigold.

"Are you sure you want to take this one? You just got back!"

"Positive! We should leave before everyone wakes up."

We took the request to Mira and she let us go. Though, not before giving Lisanna a full lecture on being safe and not doing anything dangerous. Laughing our way out of the guild we discussed our travel plans.

"We don't have any dragonslayers to get motion sick, so do you want to take the train?" I asked hoping we could make it there quickly.

"Yea! The request says they'll provide everything for us when we get there. All we need to do is get there. I'll go buy the tickets!" She hurriedly ran off to the ticket counter. Coming back moments later, waving two tickets in my face. "Got 'em. Now let's go!"

"Right!" We hopped on the train and slept the whole way to Marigold.

 **Natsu POV**

"Hey, Happy what in the hell did you do that for!?" He'd woken me up by dropping me from the balcony! What's worse is I don't see Lisanna anywhere.

"You wouldn't have woken up any other way!" Happy yelled as he ran off to hide somewhere.

"Hey, Mira, where's Lisanna?"

"She went off on a job with Lucy for the next three days." Talking cheerfully as she stocked up the drinks that Cana drank away last night. But…. Did I hear her right? Lisanna went off with Lucy? No offense to either of them but how are _they_ going to protect themselves if anything happened?

"She what?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask where Lucy was either. You're usually always wondering where she is." Mira giggled at me. "You don't have to be so worried. It's not a dangerous job."

I sunk into the bar stool, holding myself back from running after them. It's only three days….

 _3 DAYS LATER_

Lucy came running in the guild covered in blood.

"Help! We need help!" Getting everyone's attention, we followed her to the forest on the outside of Magnolia. Worry etched on all our faces as we came up to a clearing that looked like a horror scene. Trees were knocked down and some blown to bits, craters spotted the entire area, and blood! Enraged I turned to Lucy.

"What the HELL happened here?! Where's Lisanna?!" Looking around I couldn't find her anywhere!

"She's o-over there!" She stuttered and pointed by an exploded tree trying to stsay up. I ran over and carried her to Wendy to heal. Lucy would have to wait. We'd just gotten Lisanna back and look what she's done! No! I shouldn't think like this.

"How bad is it?" I asked anxiously. Watching Wendy heal her made me a little less worried.

"She'll be fine with some rest. We should get her back to the guild's infirmary." Wendy choked out. She was on the verge of tears. We should help Lucy too, but I can't help to be mad at her for putting Lisanna in this dangerous position. "Is Lucy alright?"

"I'm fine." She put on a weak smile. She was smiling?! This made me extremely mad and I lost my temper. I grabbed her by her tattered gym jacket.

"How can you smile when Lisanna's laying on the floor hurt?! YOU'RE the one who took her on this mission! You know you're too weak to protect anybody!" I was about to throw her as Grey grabbed, my shoulder.

"That's enough! Natsu, Wendy needs to heal Lucy too." I dropped her to the floor and stormed off to the guild.

 **Lucy POV**

I couldn't argue with him… I am weak. No one can argue with that fact.

"Don't let what he said bother you, Lucy. We don't think of you as weak." I know Grey meant to comfort me with those words, but instead it just makes me feel much worse. I just sat there in silence, holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"We really should take you to the guild's infirmary! These injuries are worse than Lisanna's!" Wendy yelled at me.

"No it's fine, Wendy, I can rest up back at my apartment. I don't really feel like getting yelled at by Natsu today…"

"That idiot's probably ranting to the guild right now!" Grey bitterly said.

"Everyone did go back with him and Lisanna. Well, except for us." Levy said sheepishly. She kneeled next to me along with Grey, Wendy, and Lily.

"He's probably yelling at someone to fight him to get rid of his anger." Lilly said as he landed.

"I'm going home. I won't come in today or tomorrow." I stood up to go home but my legs collapsed. Lily caught me and carried me home.

"I'll come see you later Lu-Chan!" Called as she walked out of my apartment.

"I'm staying here to make sure you don't do anything reckless today." Wendy firmly stated. Grey and Lily left with Levy back to the guild.

"I'm really sorry, Wendy. I really am weak." I was sobbing by the end of that sentence.

Wendy hugged me tightly. "It's ok. I don't think, you're weak at all! None of us do!" We sat on my bed for the rest of the day, and Wendy fell asleep in my arms.

I decided to head to the guild to clear the misunderstanding that me and Natsu had about the entire fiasco.

"Stop it right there!" Mira yelled at me as I walked into the guild.  
"I need to clear up something with Natsu. Can you please let me get to the infirmary?" Mira looked shocked that I would even ask.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Lisanna! This is all your fault!" She was going livid! I don't know why she, of all people, is yelling at me. I hoped Levy or one of the others who believed me would help, but they were arguing with some of the other members.

I left the guild and decided I'd try again tomorrow.

 _3 WEEKS LATER_

I've tried! None of them listen to me. It first started with Natsu and Mira yelling at me, but it's spread to almost everyone else. No one will listen when I try to tell them what actually happened. Just another place to run from. If I can't get them to listen to me then I'll wait for them to forgive me.

"Levy, I'm going to leave for a while…"

"What!? You can't!"

"I can't get through to any of them. I'm going out of town for a while and I need you to keep it quiet from everyone. After I talk to Master I'm leaving."

"What about your keys? Are you going to leave those here too?" She sounded hurt.

"I-I'm sorry…" She pulled me into a hug and we stood in tears. "I'm going to tell him." I left my apartment and walked admiring Magnolia, knowing I wouldn't be seeing it for a long while.

Walking through the guild was worse than it had ever been. It was like I didn't exist to them anymore, an exceptional wave from Grey and Lily. I stood at Master's door until I could muster up the courage to open it. Finally, I knocked.

"Come in my child." Tears were streaming down my face as I carefully stepped into his office. "What's wrong!?"

It took a good twenty minutes before I could speak.

"I…. would like to leave…..the guild." I broke into tears once again.

"But why?" He was concerned. "I know they've been angry but I didn't think, it'd gotten so bad!"

"I'm sorry, Master, but could you please not mention this to anyone?"

"If that is what you'd like…" Tears rolling down his face he placed his hand over mine and the guild mark was gone. "I'm sorry my child…."

"Goodbye, Master…"

I left without anyone noticing and boarded the train headed for Tokyo.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS TALE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

I stepped out of the train and into a wave of people. Some people walked through the main gate, others had a person holding a sign for them. I, happened to be one of those people.

"LUCY H." Read one of the signs, a built man with a jet black suit and sunglasses. _Why would anyone be wearing sunglasses at night? Weird._ I thought to myself.

"Er. Excuse me, sir. Is this for Lucy Heartfilia?" A disgusting taste lingered in my mouth at the mention of my last name.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you please come with me. Mr. Suoh is awaiting your arrival in the second mansion."

The drive from the train station to my cousin's house wasn't as far as I'd remembered. Then again, I haven't seen him for almost ten years! Excited yet dreading the reunion with my cousin, I pulled out my keys and tried to summon Loki. The key hadn't glowed, a flirtatious lion hadn't suddenly appeared next to me, and a surge of worry spread like a wild fire through my entire being. I tried again. Still, nothing happed so I tried again… And again, and again. Nothing was happening! I tried Virgo, Sagittarius, Gemini, Capricorn, Scorpio, and Aquarius, all of them! It felt as though someone had just punched me in the gut. My keys didn't work! There was no magic in this world!

"Are you ok, Miss Heartfilia?" The man driving questioned.

"Just… a little car sick is all…" It took all my being not to burst into tears. More important than that, though, was my life. Magic was flowing through me and I needed it to live, but…. Something felt off as I walked up the steps of an enormous mansion.

It was beautiful and occupied my thoughts; more so, than the other issue. The front doors were a polished dark oak with ebony door handles that curved around your hand. The rose bushes had many different colors to them: Red, white, pink, and orange. Even rainbow had managed to sneak its way in a few of the bushes! I would have loved more time to admire the magnificence of the mansions, but was soon tackled into a hug by none other than Tamaki Suoh.

"You've changed so much!" Tamaki announced as he released the hug.

"And you haven't changed at all!"

Laughing our way into the mansion Tamaki lead me into the living room. It was huge! Three of my apartments could occupy the space! A man, in the same attire as the driver, took my bags up the tall staircase. A maid took me up the same set of stairs in pursuit of the butler. We walked into a maroon colored room, set with: a bathroom, a terrace, a four-post bed, and a cute little tea set next to the bed.

"Your room, ma'am." Said the maid as she left the room.

"What do you think? I picked this room just for you!" Tamaki beamed like a little child. "You did say this was your favorite color."

"That was almost ten years ago!" Giggling at his efforts. "But I really do like it."

"Sir, ma'am, dinner has been prepared." A butler voiced just outside the room.

At dinner, the long table had only a tiny portion of its mass used for food. The end was filled with lobster, and steak, and yams, and anything you might think would go with them. Dessert was served after the uneaten food was returned to the kitchen. Fried ice-cream with cherries in the middle were being devoured as Tamaki and I caught up.

"You're in a what?"

"A Host Club. Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, are all in the club too!"

"They really do have every club."

We talked past midnight. He talked how his grandmother would soon have him live in the main mansion. I mentioned the few who didn't hurt me at the guild. The clock chimed at one and we went to our rooms. I fell asleep, my thoughts drifting back to the guild. My keys lay on the bedside table.

"…..ake…..p…..Lucy!" Tamaki was shaking me awake.

"What!?"  
"Get ready or we'll be late!"

"For what?"

"School!" He said as if this was the, most obvious thing in the world. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry and get ready!"

"OK! Get out so I can get ready!" I pushed him out of the room and hurried to my bag. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a sky blue tank top. I figured I'd take on a new look if I was going to Tokyo. I put my whip into the bag and hooked my keys on the belt loop.

"Ready!" I called as I ran down the stairs. A limo had been waiting outside for the past half hour, and finally took off as I situated myself in the back seat. Falling asleep almost as soon as we drove off.

 **Tamaki POV**

When Lucy _finally_ got in the car we started off to school. I can't wait for her to meet everyone at the club! I'm sure she'll love them! I never actually told them that my cousin was coming to visit, but knowing Kyoya, he's probably already figured that out. I should tell her more about the Host Club, Yes, I should!

"Hey, Lu-" But she's fallen back asleep.

Hmm…. Maybe I should wake her up? No. She was up pretty late last night…. Hey! So was I! I still got up early! Is she not used to getting up for school? Of course! How could I have been so inconsiderate?! She's probably just tired from time change! I'll let her sleep till we get to school, then I'll give her a tour and show her the Host Club!

"We are here." My chauffer called from the front.

I turned to wake Lucy up but she was staring wide eyed at the front gates.

"Impressed?"

"Completely." She was very unenthusiastic until we started to walk around the school. I pointed out every classroom on our way through the halls. I showed Lucy everywhere except for Music Room 3. I have been saving the best for last.

"And here is where the Host Club!" I proudly announced as I opened the doors.

 **NEXT WEEK I WILL BE UPDATING LATE DO TO A TRIP I AM TAKING. THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THE TRIP WENT LONGER THAN EXPECTED! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **LUCY POV**

Tamaki has been dragging me around the entire school! Of course he'd surprise me by taking me to see his school. He went on and on about the rooms he showed me, but I was still half asleep while he was explaining. I vaguely remember where the cafeteria was, I think….

"And here is the Host Club!" He more shouted than announced, shaking me from my thoughts on where everything was.

Rose petals flew out of the double doors as soon as they were opened. Standing in different positions were five boys and a girl. Sounds like the name of a stupid comedy show. I looked back to Tamaki to try and understand the situation, but he looked even more idiotic than usual!

"Tamaki, what the heck is going on?!"

"This is the Host Club!" He yelled again.

"If this is a Host Club than isn't everyone supposed to be a guy?"

"Of course! Everyone here is one!" He started to get a little flustered as we walked into the unused Music Room. "See! Every person here is a guy." He stated, pointing to everyone in the room.

"But she's a girl." I pointed at the short, brown haired girl. "Either you need contacts, Tamaki, or you're an even bigger idiot than I'd thought." He started rambling on about how manly she was and that she was most definitely not a guy.

"For the last time! Haruhi is not a girl! She's a Host!"

Chuckling at my cousin's reaction I continue to walk around the room.

"Would you like some cake?" A tiny voice came from the floor. It was a little blonde haired boy carrying a strawberry cake in his hand. Strawberry cake was Erza's favorite. I declined the offer as I pushed that thought to the back of my head.

"No thank you, uh…. What's your name?"

"You can call me Honey! Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy, Tamaki's cousin." Two people came up from behind me and hung themselves on my shoulders.

"You didn't say you had a cousin, Idiot King." They said in unison. Twins. They were twins.

Forgetting that he was trying to prove that girl was a boy, Tamaki rushed over.

"Lucy announced her visit just yesterday! I was so concerned with preparing for her visit that I'd forgotten to tell all of you."

"I could have some information on her if you had." The black haired guy said while pushing his glasses up.

"Well, now that she's here, I'll introduce everyone!" He pointed everyone out as he yelled their names. "This is Kyoya Ootori!" The black haired guy just pushed his glasses up as Tamaki went to the next person. "The twin are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"Nice to meet you!" They said before they jumped over to where Kyoya was.

"And the tall silent one is Mori-Senpai, and the short sweet-loving one is Honey-Senpai." Mori-Senpai just bowed and Honey-Senpai offered me cake again. "This," he pointed to the girl, "is Haruhi!"

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet all you! I just have one question."

"What might that be?" Kyoya asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Why does Tamaki keep insisting that Haruhi is a boy? She's obviously a girl."

"But she _is_ a boy!"

 **HARUHI POV**

I'm actually surprised that she figured out I'm a girl. Tamaki-Senpai isn't making this any better, though.

"Tamaki-Senpai, she's already figured out that I'm a girl. You can stop with trying to tell her otherwise."

"It's not as hard as you make it to be. You look like a girl. At least you don't have to wear those ugly dresses!"

"Everyone here thinks she's a boy, so if you could keep this a secret it would be appreciated."

"Your name was Kyoya, right? Well, you don't have to worry about me. I won't tell anyone, and besides I've got no one to tell anyway."

If you walked in the room, you'd walk right back out with how bad the tension was.

"So! Now that everyone has been introduced-"

"I'm going to head home." Lucy said walking out of the room.

"Wait! You can't go! No one's gotten to know anyone!"

"Fine. Haruhi." She called.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna hang out while Tamaki gets to know everybody?" She flashed a smile trying to hold back laughter.

"I don't mind."

"Cool!" She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room while chuckling.

 **KYOYA POV**

I've looked into Tamaki's family but I've never heard or seen a "Lucy".

"Tamaki, what is your cousin's name?"  
"Lucy Heartfilia. I figured you would have all the information on her already."

"You don't know _anything_ about her?" The twins echoed.

Heartfilia? I've heard of that name before…

"I know of a Jude Heartfilia. He had a wife, Layla Heartfilia, but had no children. Mrs. Heartfilia died ten years ago and he had no heirs to take his place. Are you sure that she really is your cousin?"

"Of course! I've known Lucy ever since we were little! Her father did a lot business with mine."

"Jude Heartfilia has no known children and yet, you say Lucy is his daughter. I'm going to ask Mr. Suoh about her." With that I left to his office to find out what actually is going on.

If Lucy really is a Heartfilia than there is much about the family that has been hidden, and I will find out what I need to. She could be a fake. She could be genuine. There are many possibilities and with that idiot, it makes more possibilities. My information on this family is very limited. Layla had no living relatives and I haven't been able to find a single one of Jude's relatives.

"I'm here to speak with Mr. Suoh."

"He's in his office." Said the lady from the school's front desk. I walked into his office after knocking and waited for his call to be over.

"No sir, she has had np trouble arriving. I'm glad of your information concerning her. Have a good day, sir."

"Excuse me, sir."

"Ah, yes, Kyoya. How can I help you?"

"I have some questions concerning the Heartfilia family."

 **I HATE LATE UPDATES! SORRY ABOUT THIS AGAIN! ENJOY READING AND NEXT WK I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER READY!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATES! BACK THIS WEEK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **HARUHI POV**

"Cool!" Lucy yelled before she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"W-where are we going?!"

"Back to my- I mean Tamaki's house!" We had finally slowed to a walk. "I did _not_ want to stay in that room. If I'm not prying, can I ask you a question?"

What kind of question could this be? We've only just met so it could be anything.

"Sure. What is it?"  
"Why are you a host? Is it a cosplay thing?"

"Heh… Not really. I broke a really expensive vase a while ago, and in order to pay off my debt I'm working as a host."

She went quiet for a while. We had probably walked most of the way to Tamaki-Senpai's house before she started talking again.

"So…. Because you were clumsy and broke something, you have to cross-dress. Is that right?"

"That's basically it, but I don't really care how you see me."

She started laughing so hard, she had to clench her stomach.

"Did I say something funny?" I'm so confused right now. We had stopped so she could catch her breath from the laughter.

"No, not especially. Your clumsiness put you in the same room as that idiot Tamaki, and that's hilarious! I'm really glad he came to live in Japan." She started to walk off again with a slower pace. "It might've been easier and faster if we had taken a car…. Oh well! Welcome to the second mansion of the Suoh family!"

This place was huge!

"Ah! Maybe I should call and tell Tamaki I won't be going back to school." Lucy questioned herself as we walked into the amazing building.

 **TAMAKI POV**

She can't just leave with Haruhi! What is Lucy thinking? She still doesn't know where all the classes are, and she hasn't even gotten to know anyone at all! And then Kyoya had to walk off! I wonder why there's no information on Lucy…. Maybe she's a spy and can't talk about her life! Or maybe she's running for her life! She could even be a popular idol with a different name and identity! How could she keep such a thing from me?!

"So, Boss. " Hikaru started.

"Who was that girl?" Kaoru finished.

"I just told you guys! She's my cousin Lucy. Jeez…. You two never pay attention do you? She's here visiting for a while and will be attending the school!"

"How long is she staying for?"

"No idea! She hasn't given me a definite time, Honey-Senpai. Lucy could stay to finish school or she could leave tomorrow. I really don't have a clue of when she's going to leave."

"Then she can have lots of cake with us?"

"Of course!"

So far, at least everyone at the club seems to like her. Where could she have gone with Haruhi? There's still a whole day of school left. Lucy could be dragging her off to her secret life! Wait. I don't even know if she _does_ have a secret life! She could be involved with the Mafia! I know! I'll call them and see what they're doing! Ok. I'll just call her an- I don't have Lucy's number! How will I know what they're doing now? She might've taken her to the mansion. I could call there….

"Where did Haru-Chan go?" Honey Senpai asked before taking a bite out of his cake.

"I saw them running out the entrance." Said Kyoya.

"You look annoyed, Kyoya. Where'd you go?" He disappeared and then reappeared in a bad mood. Maybe he has a secret life too!

"I went to talk with Mr. Suoh about the Heartfilias." Secret life theory denied.

"Hey, Boss. Your phone's ringing!" The twins shouted in unison.

~Hello.~

~Tamaki, this is Lucy. We're at your house and won't be going back to the school today. ~

~What are you doing skipping school!? And skipping it at my house!? ~

~I don't go to school there and Haruhi has been excused from all classes today, I've already talked to your dad about that. So, we'll see you tomorrow! ~

~Wait-~

At least I know where their at.

"Who was that?" Mori-Senpai suddenly asked.

"Lucy called to say she and Haruhi weren't going to come back today."

"Haruhi is skipping her duties?" Kyoya had that evil glint in his eyes. "I suppose that I will have to add on to her debt for this." He went on to typing on the laptop. Adding more numbers to her debt, no doubt. "Your cousin is enrolling for the time being, isn't she?"

"She is?" Everyone, excluding Mori-Senpai, immediately asked.

"Of course! She can't come to live here and not go to school! She's the same age as me and Kyoya." Now everyone looked very confused.

 **KYOYA POV**

I managed to get a little bit of information from Mr. Suoh. Most of this information is trivial, though.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

" _I have some questions concerning the Heartfilia family."_

" _The Heartfilia's?"_

" _Yes, sir. I have heard there is a Lucy Heartfilia at the school. From my research I have found no record on the Heartfilias having any children, and am wondering whether or not there is in fact a Lucy Heartfilia."_

" _Ah, I see now. Tamaki has introduced you to his cousin, hasn't he?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _What do you know of the Heartfilia family already?"_

" _I know that Mr. Heartfilia's late wife, Layla Heartfilia, passed away from an illness ten years ago, and she has no living relatives. I have no information on Mr. Heartfilia's relatives. I know Mr. Heartfilia has a large business and lives in a mansion overseas with an average sized staff. Mr. Heartfilia started his own company over thirty years ago and keeps his employees to a minimum; although, his business has grown quite large. I do not believe that Mr. Heartfilia has remarried. That is all of the information I have on the Heartfilia family."_

" _You're entirely correct. After his wife died, Jude never had any other relations that would lead to marriage. Your information is quite good, except for some wholes here and there. Jude is one of my dear friends, considering he was my cousin's husband. I don't believe he would like for me to give away any personal information so his relatives will not be spoken of. However, Miss. Lucy Heartfilia I can tell you about._

 _Lucy is in fact a Heartfilia. Jude was a very strange man in the way he did many things, and raising his family was no exception. He made absolutely no mention of Layla's pregnancy or the birth of their child. Their lives were lived like any normal one except the fact that no one knew about their child. The Heartfilia estate is easily twice the size of the school's grounds. Lucy was kept on the estate all her life and occasionally visited any family unless they came to the mansion. Jude never remarried, as you have said, but did plan on marrying off his daughter. Instead of doing that right away she convinced him to let her study here until graduation."_

" _I see."  
"Now, this is information that I wouldn't like everyone to know. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything I've just said."_

" _You have my word."_

 _~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I understand now that she really is a Heartfilia, but I still have very little information on Jude Heartfilia or Layla Heartfilia. Mr. Suoh seems to know more than he's letting on….

"It's true," I push up my glasses and continue. "Lucy Heartfilia is in our class. She will be studying here till graduation."

"But why start in her second year?"

"Some people switch schools mid-year for various reasons. Moving, bullying, and better education are just a few of the possibilities."

"Could Lu-Chan really have been bullied?" Honey-Senpai questions, near tears.

"We'll ask her tomorrow!" Tamaki yelled with a sudden burst of energy. "Lucy probably switched because of a better education! No cousin of mine would get bullied!"

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! NEXT WEEK I SHALL HAVE MORE INTERACTION WITH EVERYBODY! EVEN I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRYING TO KEEP MY UPDATES ON TIME! SO, EVERY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! SORRY FOR MISSING LAST WEEK.**

 **YUZURU SUOH POV**

"Mrs. Pocky, please switch this with Miss Heartfilia's other file."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be in my office for the rest of the day. If anyone needs to see, me please have them make an appointment for tomorrow or some other day."

"Yes, sir. Will you be making more calls to the Heartfilia residence?"

Instead of giving an answer I just walk into my office chuckling.

 **LUCY POV**

Running through the lily covered meadows, we were laughing and enjoying ourselves. Natsu chasing after Happy and Erza eating her strawberry cake. The skies were a striking blue with a few lingering clouds. Elfman was shouting to half the guild about being a man, and Lisanna and Mira giggling like schoolgirls. Everything and everyone were in their own places. I sat in a patch of Tiger Lilies and enjoyed the entirety of the scene that lay before my eyes. I closed my eyes to really take in the happiness of the moment, but when I opened them I was terrified! Fire engulfed the meadow, once covered in with beauty. Everyone disappeared! I looked and looked all around, but to no avail. I ran through the meadow up, down, and all around; until my legs crumbled beneath me. My search for my friends had come to an end.

I can't believe everyone's gone! I start to sob into my hands. Why? Why are they gone? Maybe if I open my eyes they'll be here! At least someone….. I open my eyes. Everyone is standing just feet across from me in the meadow! We are still surrounded by fire, but I feel more at ease with everyone here.

Everyone had a serious look on their face.

"What's wrong?" I call out.

"You!" Natsu screamed at me. It would be an understatement if I said that I was more than shocked at his answer. I don't understand what he's talking about!

"Me?" _  
_He looked around at the carnage as he yelled at me.

"All this is your fault! You did this!' He was livid! "You destroyed everything!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything! How can you blame me for all of this?!"

The scenery started changing! The meadow spun and spun and spun and spun until, finally! I was now in a room with three doors. I opened the first door, and a brick wall is all that has been put behind it. I go to open the second door and the same thing is all I find. _Third time is the charm._ I think to myself. I go to open the last door. As I'm turning the knob to open it, the room starts to shake. A rumbling is all you can hear in the little chamber. I shoot straight up in bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Ugh, just a dream….. What time is it?" I talk to myself as I check the alarm clock beside my bed. THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! I better get to bed if I want to go with Tamaki again, tomorrow. I go back to sleep.

The sun shines brightly through the parted curtains. I groggily get out of bed to eat and get ready.

*Knock. Knock.*

"Who's there?" I ask through the door.

"It is I, Tamaki! I am here to wake you up for school! And breakfast is ready!"

"OK. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes."

"See you then, Lucy!"

I hurried to get everything done, so I could have a leisurely meal before school. As I brushed my teeth, I recalled my nightmare from the night before. My body started to shake, tears escaped my eyes, and toothpaste dripped from my lips. I was frozen where I stood. Everything I dreamed was vivid in my mind, and it was like the world had stopped. It felt like I was about to lose my mind! Then came a knock at the door.

"Lucy, are you ready?" It was Tamaki again. Had it been fifteen minutes already? I must have lost the time with my freak-out…..

I spit out my toothpaste and rinsed my mouth.

"Yea, I'm ready!" I call from the bathroom before I rush to the door.

Breakfast was delicious! During, though, Tamaki informed me of my place in the school. He said, that I would be attending the school till graduation and I'll be in all his classes. My uncle's efficiency in me coming didn't surprise me at the least. I'm really happy that I have a place for the next few years, before I go back to Magnolia…,.

 **LEVI POV**

It's been almost two months since Lucy left….. Master spends a lot of time in his office doing research on what happened in the forest that night. Gray doesn't insult Natsu as much (mainly because he ignores him almost all the time). Lily has spent most of his time with me, Carly, and Wendy. Mira is back to her happy self, minus the fact that if you mention Lucy at all she loses it. Everyone (minus the few who stayed by her side) despises Lucy for what happened in the forest. Juvia is still clinging to Grey and Natsu still tries to pick fights, but I feel like he doesn't care about Lucy anymore. Lisanna is normally found hanging with those who miss Lucy. Those are: Grey, Wendy, Lily, Me, and Carla.

"Grey, ya bastard! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he entered the guild.

"Go away, Flamebrain." He replied coolly, taking a drink of his beer. "I'm not in the mood to fight you."

Those are how the conversations normally end.

"I said, FIGHT ME!"

"And I said, GO AWAY!"

"He doesn't want to fight you, Natsu." Lisanna spoke up. With that he left to go fight someone else.

I haven't spent any time with Gajeel since the incident. He is one of the people who stand on the fence about that night. He also might be irritated with me for taking his exceed away-ish. Whenever I look to where he is, I walks out of sight.

Most of the day is spent looking at the board, trying to figure out which would be the easiest and quickest. At the end of the day I go to the dorms and do nothing. I should write a letter today….. Maybe explain what's going on while she's away? Or tell her what's been going on with Gajeel? That's it! I start running to the dorms to get my letter started.

I think I'll start with "Dear Lucy" or maybe "Hey Lu-Chan!" I can't decide. I wonder how long the mailing process would be to make it all the way to Japan.

It took me hours to find the right words to tell her everything that's been going on since she's been gone. I'd finally dated the letter and stamped it before the clock had hit four a.m. I fell asleep with the letter in my hand.

 **EVERYTHING WIL BE EXPLAINED IN LATER CHAPTERS SO NO WORRIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BACK AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **TAMAKI POV**

"Lucy, wake up!"

"Give me fifteen minutes!" I continue with my morning routine and go down stairs to greet the staff. Breakfast is on the table, ready to be served, but Lucy still hasn't come down after the fifteen minutes. I guess I'll go make sure she's ready.

"Are you ready?" I say as I knock on the door.

"Yea! Give me a sec!" She came running out of her room and rushed downstairs.

The Head Chef made an excellent fruit covered crepes. We were almost late for school because we just sat there enjoying the flavor.

"I can't believe I have to wear this dress! I know it's been almost four months since I've been going to school here, but you would think more girls would complain."

"All the girls there seem content with their wardrobe. You should be more concerned with your studies! You need to catch up with all the work you've missed, since you came in late on this school year! You can't fall behind!"

"Haha, Tamaki. You don't need to worry about my school work, I've already finished everything up till now. So, you're worrying over nothing!"

"How are you caught up in such a short time?"

"I had a tutor back at my estate. Father had tutors from everywhere teach me multiple things! I know a lot of the stuff that they're teaching now, anyway."

I had no idea she was tutored so well! I've been worrying over nothing all this time! At least now I know she won't have much trouble with the classes.

"That's great! Here I was worrying over you for nothing!"

Lucy just giggled at me while I went on complaining that she made me worry for no reason.

~At the Host Club~

"Tamaki, you are late."

"Sorry, Kyoya. I was looking for Lucy, but I can't find her anywhere!"

"Because I'm right here, idiot. I told you that I'd meet you here."

I guess I didn't pay much attention….. We must tend to the ladies who have come to the club! Wait! Where are all the ladies?!

"Kyoya, where are all the customers?"  
"I told you this yesterday." An irritation mark appeared on his forehead. "We are deciding on what the next theme will be, today."

"Will we have lots of cake?" Honey-Senpai asked.

"Maybe. What _are_ we doing this time, Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Well, we do have to find something that won't give away your gender."

 **LUCY POV**

Everyone started debating on what we should do for their next cosplay day. I decided to walk around the school as I would normally do when they started on those conversations. Sometimes I'll converse with the teachers on what they've taught in class that day. It's been a few months since the nightmares have stopped. I don't really remember what I was so terrified about. I don't really remember whyb I came here either. Something feels a bit off around here… I think I'll go talk to my uncle for a while.

I knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." So I walked in.

"Hi, Uncle!"  
"Hello, Lucy. Are they working on their next activity again?"  
"Yup! I was actually thinking of a few things and decided to come talk to you."

"What's on your mind?"  
"Well, why is it that I came for schooling here?"  
"You begged your father to let study somewhere else and so I helped talk him into letting you come."

"I know that part, but I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Like there's someone that I'm missing back home…. Does that sound weird?"  
"No, not at all! It's normal for you to feel that way after coming so far from home. Don't worry about anything. Do you remember when Tamaki dragged you across the entire school?"

"How could I forget! He _had_ to show me every single room. He started with your office and ended with the host club. That felt like the longest day! Come to think of it, I don't really remember what we talked about in your office the first day."

"There's no need to worry about that! It was so long ago!"  
"But I should be able to remember at least a couple of months ago!"

 **LISANNA POV**

I wish Lucy would come back already! It's been two years and everyone's already forgiven her! We've wrote so many letters trying to reach her and we haven't got a reply since! Master can't sense her either, since he removed her guildmark…. We've gone in almost every known realm and haven't found her. Levi sai dshe'd gone to Tokyo to see family.

"LUCY! IF YOU'RE OUT HERE SAY SOMETHING!" I shout as I walk back to where my camp was with Natsu, Mira, Elfman, Levi, Gajeel, and Lily.

 **AAAAHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
